The aim is to describe the operation of the peripheral vestibular end organs and the ways in which information encoded peripherally is modified in central pathways. The long-range goal is an understanding of the contributions made by various components of the vestibular system to overall function. Specific projects include: (1) a morphophysiological study of the connections of secondary vestibular neurons; (2) studies of the function of the efferent vestibular system; and (3) intracellular dye injections of vestibular axons so as to trace the peripheral and central projections of individual afferents.